


Semper Invicta

by TheDwarfess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: Ich spüre das vertraute Knattern der Rotoren, den Wind, wie er mir die kurzen, schwarzen Haare zerzaust. Knight Lewis sitzt neben mir an der Minigun und lässt den Feuerregen auf ein paar Mirelurks nieder. Das Quietschen der sterbenden Schalentiere kann ich bis hier hören. Nervös wippe ich mit dem Bein, meine Hände durchforsten nun schon zum hundertsten Mal meine Ausrüstung, obwohl ich sie auswendig kenne. Was die nächsten Stunden passiert, wird darüber entscheiden, ob ich lebe oder sterbe. [Spoiler: Main Quest (Stählerne Bruderschaft), Far Harbor]





	Semper Invicta

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo alle zusammen!  
> Ich lebe noch! Es ist schon lange her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal was gepostet habe. Und nun melde ich mich mit einer neuen Geschichte zurück. Ich spiele Fallout 4 auf Englisch und übersetze Dialoge aus dem Spiel, wenn ich sie überhaupt nehme, frei ins Deutsche. Außerdem habe ich es vorgezogen, die Ränge in der Bruderschaft auf Englisch zu lassen, weil ich finde, dass es besser passt.
> 
> Einen großen Dank noch an meinen Betaleser Jul25, der nicht nur Fehler findet, sondern auch super tolle Ideen hat!
> 
>  
> 
> Und hier nochmal an alle, damit keiner sagen kann ich habe nichts gesagt:  
> Spoiler für die Main Quest (Stählerne Bruderschaft) und Far Harbor!
> 
>  
> 
> Ich hoffe euch wird es gefallen.  
> LG TheDwarfess

Ich spüre das vertraute Knattern der Rotoren, den Wind, wie er mir die kurzen, schwarzen Haare zerzaust. Knight Lewis sitzt neben mir an der Minigun und lässt den Feuerregen auf ein paar Mirelurks nieder. Das Quietschen der sterbenden Schalentiere kann ich bis hier hören.

Nervös wippe ich mit dem Bein, meine Hände durchforsten nun schon zum hundertsten Mal meine Ausrüstung, obwohl ich sie auswendig kenne. Ein Ein-Mann-Paket für einen Tag, vier Stimpacks, einmal RadAway, zwei Döschen Rad-X, drei Bandagen, eine Gasmaske, das Standard-Lasergewehr mit fünf Fusionszellen, eine 10mm-Pistole mit drei Magazinen und ein Kampfmesser. Ich überprüfe nochmals den Sitz meiner Waffen und fummele zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an dem einen Druckknopf meines Kampfanzugs, der seit Ewigkeiten locker sitzt und immer wieder aufgeht. Meine Gedanken schwirren, mein Herz rast. Mit zitternden Fingern hole ich Nates Ehering an dem Kettchen unter dem dicken Stoff hervor und drücke einen Kuss drauf. Was die nächsten Stunden passiert, wird darüber entscheiden, ob ich lebe oder sterbe.

Wir sind kaum in der Luft, da setzt der Vertibird auch schon wieder zur Landung an. Es ist Zeit für mich, herauszuspringen. Routiniert federe ich den Fall ab und hinterlasse dabei tiefe Fußabdrücke im nassen Sand. Ich hocke am Strand von Fort Strong, hinter mir die Prydwen, vor mir die Ruinen der alten Militärbasis. Dahinter sehe ich einen weiteren Vertibird, der genau wie meiner wieder in den Himmel steigt. Das Lasergewehr liegt fest in meinen Händen. Ruhig atme ich ein und aus, bleibe geduckt und bewege mich am Strand entlang Richtung Brücke, bis eine halb zerfallene Hauswand genug Deckung bietet um mich ungesehen vom Strand wegzubewegen. Schnelle, schwere Schritte im Schutt dringen von vor mir an meine Ohren, kommen auf die Stelle zu, an der ich gelandet bin. Ich schleiche geduckt mit ruhigen Schritten um die Hausecke, den Körper nah an die alten Steinmauern gedrückt, bis ich ein Fenster erreiche. Die knackenden Steine lassen mich die Entfernung und Position meines Gegners erahnen. Ich atme ruhig, als ich aus der Deckung auftauche, lege das Lasergewehr auf die nach rechts zum Strand rennende, bullige Gestalt an und schieße. Ich höre ein Fluchen. Kaum habe ich meine vier Schüsse gesetzt, gehe ich wieder in Deckung und bewege mich langsam zum nächsten Fenster. Dort wo ich eben noch gestanden habe, schlagen mehrere hastige rote Blitze eines Lasergewehres ein. Vorsichtig luke ich durch das kaputte Fenster. Mein Gegner ist hinter einem Schutthaufen in Deckung gegangen, in dem Atommüll herumliegt. Lange wird er dort nicht bleiben können, ohne sich ernsthaft zu schaden. Ich würde ihn gerne weiter unter Feuer nehmen, um die Sache zu beenden, doch ist mir das Gelände zu offen. Stattdessen entferne ich mich geduckt von der Hauswand und bewege mich, immer die Augen auf meinen Gegner gerichtet, kreisend auf die andere Seite der Insel.

Eine Ruine, die eine gut erhaltene Wand in Richtung Inselmitte aufweist und faktisch nur zum flachen Strand hin offen ist, ist mein nächstes Ziel. Auf dem Weg dorthin finde ich frische Spuren von Mirelurks und kurze Zeit später ein Gelege. Ich sehe mich um, doch kann ich nichts sehen und die Brandung dämpft alle anderen Geräusche. Es ist lauter und unsicherer als ich gedacht habe. Wenn ich ihm einen Hinterhalt legen möchte, muss ich mir einen anderen Ort suchen. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde später niste ich mich in dem halb zerfallenen Obergeschoss einer anderen Ruine ein. Wieder gut geschützt und nur vom Strand aus einsehbar, aber diesmal ohne Mirelurks. Ich warte. Von meinem Punkt aus habe ich einen recht guten Blick über die Insel, jedoch kann ich einerseits den anderen Strand und andererseits das Gebiet hinter Fort Strong nicht einsehen.

Systematisch suche ich die anderen Ruinen nach meinem Gegner ab. Es könnte sein, dass er zum Fort geflohen ist, doch denke ich eher, dass er mir folgt. Er will es beenden, so wie er alle Kämpfe beendet: mit offener Konfrontation.

Lange Zeit geschieht nichts. Außer dem Meeresrauschen und ein paar singenden Vögeln kann ich nichts hören, in der Ferne sehe ich bei dem alten Friedhof zwei Ghule umhertappen. Da nehme ich im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung auf der Straße wahr, doch als ich hinsehe, ist sie verschwunden. Aufmerksam scanne ich die alte Straße, auf der viele verrostete und halb auseinandergefallene Autos stehen. Ich warte. Die Gestalt taucht auf, als sie die Deckung wechselt. Er scheint mich nicht gesehen zu haben. Als er das nächste Mal die Deckung verlässt, hebe ich mein Gewehr und lege an, jedoch kann ich keinen sauberen Schuss setzen. Ich ziehe mich wieder zurück und wechsele die Position auf dem oberen Stockwerk um einen besseren Winkel zu bekommen, doch kann ich ihn von hier aus nicht sicher treffen. Ein Fehlschuss würde meine gute Position verraten und mich in Nachteil bringen. Bevor mein Gegner endgültig hinter der Deckung verschwindet, bemerke ich die weiße Bandage an seinem rechten Oberarm. Ich habe ihn beim anfänglichen Feuergefecht anscheinend doch getroffen. So wie er sich von mir entfernt, wird er wahrscheinlich der Deckung in Richtung des Forts folgen und sich selbst eine höhergelegene Position suchen um von da aus anzugreifen. In zwei oder drei Stunden vielleicht, wenn die Sonne herumkommt und mich blendet. In spätestens einer Stunde sollte ich von hier verschwinden, doch bis dahin kann ich die Position halten, und den Vorteil nutzen.

Ich fühle mich sicher genug, als dass ich mein Ein-Mann-Paket auspacke und das Hauptgericht esse. Brahmin-Gulasch aus der Dose. Schon wieder. Und dann auch noch kalt. Ich setzte mich mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand, das Gewehr am Tragegurt zur Seite geschoben und löffle die braune Pampe in mich hinein. Ab und zu werfe ich ein Blick durch das Fenster neben mir, kann aber nichts besonderes entdecken.

Als ich mit dem Essen fertig bin, suche ich wieder die Umgebung ab. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, wie ich weiter vorgehen könnte: Entweder bewege ich mich Richtung Fort oder ich gehe dorthin zurück wo ich hergekommen bin. Die erste Möglichkeit birgt die Gefahr, dass ich ihm in eine Falle laufe oder er mich zu den Ghulen treibt, aber auch die Chance ihn dort zu erwischen. Die Zweite gäbe mir die Möglichkeit, wieder einen Hinterhalt zu legen und ihn in Zugzwang zu bringen, birgt jedoch die Gefahr, dass er mich in die Enge treiben kann. Natürlich könnte ich hier auch bleiben, aber das Risiko ist einfach zu groß.

Plötzlich taucht ein roter Strahl neben meinem Kopf auf und erschrickt mich beinahe zu Tode. Als ich mich umdrehe, ist dort ein weiterer roter Strahl so knapp neben meinem Hals, dass ich die Hitze spüren kann. Ich sehe wie er da steht, am Strand, und auf mich anlegt. Selbst in der Ferne blitzen seine kalten, grauen Augen entschlossen in meine Richtung. Er hat mich gefunden, und noch viel mehr: überrascht. Er hat den wahnsinnigen Sprint über den offenen Strand gewagt und ist mir in den Rücken gefallen. Ich bin in einer absolut miesen, nein _tödlichen_ Situation, und kann von mehr als Glück sprechen, dass er mich nicht getroffen hat. Unter Feuer springe ich aus dem Fenster und renne Haken schlagend Richtung Fort, die beste Möglichkeit, die ich habe. Das Feuer verebbt, ich höre, wie er hinter mir her rennt. Noch bevor ich dem Friedhof und den Ghulen zu nahe komme, biege ich, sobald cih außer Sicht bin, rechts ab und gehe hinter einem Nuka-Cola-Automaten in Deckung. Ich habe Angst, sie ist mir so zum Greifen nahe, wie der Laserschuss, der mich nur knapp verfehlt hat. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, der mich beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte.

 

_Wenn du deinen Feind und dich selbst kennst, brauchst du den Ausgang von hundert Schlachten nicht zu fürchten.*_

 

Ich habe ihn falsch eingeschätzt und fast mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt, doch vielleicht kann ich das Blatt noch wenden, ihn in die Ghule laufen lassen und selbst wieder das Schlachtfeld bestimmen. Ich hoffe, dass er sie noch nicht bemerkt hat.

Er stürmt an mir vorbei, geradewegs auf den Friedhof zu, ich gehe zur gegenüberliegenden Hauswand und versuche meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit den Autos als Deckung rücke ich zügig vor, und als ich rote Laserstrahlen sehe, richte ich mich auf und lege an. Er kämpft gegen fünf Ghule gleichzeitig. Einen Ghul schlägt er gerade mit dem Gewehrkolben zu Boden. Ich bin viel zu unruhig um ihn mit einem präzisen Schuss zu töten, also versuche ich es gar nicht erst. Ohne groß zu zielen, leere ich meine Fusionszelle in seine Richtung, doch durch meine Unruhe und seinen Kampf mit den Ghulen, kann ich mir nicht sicher sein, ihn getroffen zu haben. Zügig zieht er sich schießend, die Ghule nachrückend, Richtung Inselmitte zurück.

Solange die Ghule ihn beschäftigen, habe ich freie Hand. Ich, denke kaum darüber nach, dass ich nachlade, dann bewege mich leise wieder zurück in die Richtung aus der ich eben vor ihm geflohen bin und suche mir dann einen Weg parallel zu seinem Rückzug durch die zerfallenen Häuser. Links von mir höre ich Schüsse und sehe das rote Aufblitzen des Lasers, doch dann ist es wieder ruhig. Meine Augen sind auf die Umgebung seiner letzten Position gerichtet, während ich langsam, Schritt für Schritt meine eigene ändere. Er kommt in mein Sichtfeld, doch ist er noch zu gut in Deckung, als dass ich ihn sauber töten könnte. Er weiß nicht dass ich hier bin, weiß nicht, dass ich ihm hier auflauere, wie der Jäger dem Wild auflauert. Dann tritt er aus der Deckung, er hinkt und seine linke Gesichtshälfte sieht aus, als hätte ein Tiger seine Krallen hindurchgezogen. Das Gewehr an der Schulter erhebe ich mich und trete um die Mauer herum, dabei stoße ich ich versehentlich einen Stein zur Seite. Von dem Geräusch aufgeschreckt fährt er herum und reißt sein eigenes Gewehr hoch. Ich drücke ab, es blitzt leuchtend rot.

Schmerz. Glühender Schmerz explodiert in meinen Gedanken, in meiner linken Schulter, im Arm. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, kralle meine Finger mit aller Selbstbeherrschung an das Gewehr, halte es oben und schieße meine Salve zu Ende. Es riecht widerlich nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich das glauben soll, was ich sehe. Er liegt am Boden, gut hundert Meter vor mir. Plötzlich kann ich das Gewehr nicht mehr oben halten, lasse es mit dem kraftlosen linken Arm nach unten sinken und ziehe mit der Rechten die Pistole. Mein Herz hämmert, ich atme in kurzen Stößen. Vorsichtig rücke ich unter Deckung vor.

Als ich noch zehn Meter entfernt bin, schieße ich noch zwei Mal auf den regungslosen Körper. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, das Lasergewehr liegt nur eine handbreit von seinen schlaffen Fingern entfernt, sein Kampfanzug ist an manchen Stellen eingerissen oder mit Blut besudelt, drei noch rauchende Brandlöcher sehe ich direkt auf seiner Brust, die beiden Löcher der Pistolenschüsse sind dagegen kaum zu erkennen. Ein Stupser mit dem Fuß erzeugt keine Reaktion, doch das ist mir nicht genug. Um sicher zugehen, schieße ich ihm noch in den Kopf. Dann lasse ich mein Gewehr fallen, lege meinen Arm auf einem Mauerstück ab, um meinen Pip-Boy vernünftig bedienen zu können und schalte das Funkgerät ein.

„Elder Maxson ist tot.“

_______________________________________________________  
* Frei nach Sunzi - Die Kunst des Krieges


End file.
